


Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1445]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee and Abby head to the train station where Bishop was spotted to see if they can get more information on where she is now.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1445]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/15/2003 for the word [umbrage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/15/umbrage).
> 
> umbrage[ uhm-brij ]  
> noun  
> offense; annoyance; displeasure:  
> to feel umbrage at a social snub; to give umbrage to someone; to take umbrage at someone's rudeness.  
> the slightest indication or vaguest feeling of suspicion, doubt, hostility, or the like.  
> leaves that afford shade, as the foliage of trees.  
> shade or shadows, as cast by trees.  
> a shadowy appearance or semblance of something.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Tim pulled into the train station that Bishop was supposedly seen at. “Come on, Abby. Let’s see if anyone recognizes Bishop picture and can give us more information.”

Abby nodded determinedly and followed after Tim. They questioned everyone at the station. Nobody seemed to recognize Bishop and Tim wondered if they were on a wild goose chase when an old man spoke up.

“Pretty blond lady? She was knocked out cold. I thought for a minute they were kidnapping her, but they explained to the conductor that she had a disease which made her sleep almost nonstop and were taking her home.”

“Was this her?” Abby bounced excitedly, showing the picture of Bishop to the old man.

The old man furrowed his brow as he looked at the picture before nodding. “I think so. I didn’t get a good look since she was being carried, but I’m pretty sure.”

“Great. What train did they get on?” Tim hoped that they were finally on the right track. If they caught a clue, then they could go back to NCIS before Gibbs raked him over the coals for taking Abby into the field.

“I think it was number 4.”

McGee nodded and they headed for the ticket window to find out where the number 4 train was headed. McGee pointed at the map to Abby and she nodded. “We need to get back to headquarters before it’s too late.”

They rushed out of the train station and climbed back into the buick. McGee drove them back to headquarters and they rushed back to Abby’s lab. She started a new search to determine where they might have headed after they arrived at their destination.

McGee started running searches on the descriptions of the men with Bishop that the old man had given. He hoped that he could find out exactly who they were and thus get a solid itinerary. On top of that, he had a bunch more hits on his Bishop search.

A lot of them were from before his timeline, so he ruled them out, but even with that there were too many that might be hits for them to actually all be sightings of Bishop. He’d have to make his algorithm more precise, so that it didn’t pick up Bishop look-alikes. He couldn’t help wondering if the hit at Tony’s apartment had actually been from a look-alike. 

Still he didn’t have time to deal with that, right now. Finding out who the men were that took Bishop on the train was far more important and more likely to be accurate as well, since it wasn’t based on facial recognition, which had more room for inaccuracies due to how much of the face was actually visible and what not. The description of the two men made Tim think dukes and lords and he started searching through immigration for anyone who might have travelled to the country recently that had that kind of influence.

“I think they’re planning to take Bishop to London, ” Abby blurted.

“What? Why do you think that?”

Before Abby could explain, Director Shepard stormed into the lab. “Where have you been? I told you not to leave the building.”

“But director, we’ve been right here the entire time.” Abby turned on her pouty face and sad eyes, even going so far as to let them fill with fake tears. “Isn’t that right, Tim?”

Tim nodded, “Yep. We’ve been here the entire time, Director.”

Jenny narrowed her eyes. “Then where were you when I looked for you ten minutes ago?”

“I think the real question is where were you, Director, because you definitely weren’t here 10 minutes ago.” Abby wiped away the tears, but continued to give the Director a sad look.

“Arg!” The director roared in umbrage. “There’s no way you were here.”

“I think you’ll find the computer backs us up, Director.” Tim didn’t even try to pull off sweet and innocent like Abby was. Instead, he went for solemn.

Jenny glanced between the two of them before warning them, “If I find out that you’ve left the building, you won’t like the consequences.” 

Tim watched the director leave before shaking his head at her threat. It really wasn’t that scary, but it also wasn’t really in character. He really wished he knew what was going on in her head. 

Once he was sure the director was out of hearing range, Tim turned back to Abby. “Now what were you saying about London?”

“Look. If we figure that they were trying to blend in by taking the route most commonly taken then they would be going to London. 60% of people on that train hopped a flight to London.”

Tim frowned. “I think your statistics are off, Abby. There’s no way that many people from the same train went to the same location.”

“But that’s what the numbers say.” Abby pointed to the train tickets and the corresponding plane ticket purchases. 

Tim frowned at the correlation until he realized what was off, “But you didn’t take into account those that didn’t purchase plane tickets, Abby. It’s more like 30% if you include those.”

“Oh pooh!” 

”Still that’s definitely where the majority went.” McGee rubbed his chin as he pondered what that could mean.

He startled out of his thoughts when his search for the two men with Bishop beeped. He blinked at the information that was displayed on the screen. “Well I think you’re right on one account. They were flying overseas. I think you’re wrong about which country they were going to, however.”

“Oh?” Abby poked her head across to look at Tim’s screen.

“Yep. Says here, Duque Roberts is a Portuguese Grandee.”

“Wait. Why would a Portuguese Grandee want Bishop? Just what exactly is going on here?”

“That’s the question of the lifetime, for sure.”

“How are we going to get to Portugal without Madam Director realizing we’re gone?” Abby posed thoughtfully.

“I think you’re going to have to stay behind, Abby.”

Abby stomped her feet. “But that’s not fair, Tim. I never get to do anything fun.”

Tim did his best to not give into Abby’s pout. “You’re not a field agent, Abby.”

“So? Bishop’s still my friend.”

“You’ll just have to support us from here and distract the director.”

“Who are you going to take instead?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t figured that out yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I have no Crazy Cat Tale updates written. Hopefully I'll get more written soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
